Un fantasma del Pasado
by Yelitza Luna CM
Summary: Fueron una historia, pero un accidente los separo... Percabeth... Lo siento soy mala con los Summarys Pero pasen a leerla


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan y la trama mía._**

**_Es mi Primera Historia de Percy Jackson asi que no sean tan mal s Pliis…_**

* * *

_No tenían nada en común. Los podrías haber visto y hubieras jurado que se odiaban._

_Eran totalmente diferentes._

_Ella tenía el cabello rubio el cual se parecía al sol, Brillante y asombroso que recogía en un feo moño. Él tenía el cabello negro como la noche esperando la luz de la mañana totalmente desordenado. Ella tenía unos ojos grises fríos y calculadores que ocultaba tras unas gafas. Él tenía los ojos de color verde-azulado que brillaban con diversión y picardía y que adoraba mostrar a todos. Ella era de una estatura mediana. Él era alto. Ella era una Chica Lista. Él solo tenía Algas en el cerebro. Ella era introvertida pero valiente. Él era Extrovertido pero muy Leal. Ella tenía 17. Él 18. Eran lo contrario del otro pero había una cosa en común entre ellos. Tuvieron una historia juntos. Tuvieron un pasado, vivieron un presente y soñaron con un futuro. Todo fue amor para ellos._

_Ella fue su amiga, lo consoló cuando su ex-novia lo termino. Fue su apoyo cuando su padrastro casi mato a su mamá, pero sobre todo fue el amor de su vida._

_Él fue el sueño de ella. Soporto todas las histerias que ella hacía cada vez que hablaba mal de sus obras. Lloro con ella con la Película del Titanic solo porque ella amaba esa película, pero siempre el seria el dueño de sus sueños._

_Eran el uno para el otro._

_Una noche todo pasó._

_Ella gritaba por la poca confianza de él hacia ella. Él sentía los celos surgir en el después de haber visto como otro chico la agarraba de la cintura. Ella lloraba, jamás hubiera sido capaz de haberle sido infiel al amor de su vida. Él azotó la puerta principal y salió como corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su coche, azotó la puerta y con todo el coraje que tenía salió de ahí, dejándola en un mar de lágrimas, que sabía que tardarían mucho en parar y que él en este momento no quería _

_A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó con una llamada que le decía que su novio estaba en el hospital, ella fue a verlo y su corazón se destrozo al verlo en la camilla con múltiples heridas en los brazos, en sus piernas y en su cara. Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados y apostaría a que demostraría tristeza si algún día se abrieran, pero su cara demostraba paz, como si estuviera dormido y todo fuera más que un solo sueño_

_Los siguientes 3 meses fueron un infierno para ella. Después de clases iba directo al hospital y le leía algún libro que tuviera a la mano, le contaba su día, le cantaba, le hablaba de su familia, pero sobre todo le contaba de ellos. Le hablo del día que le pidió ser su novia, le hablo de las veces que la cuidaba cuando se enfermaba, del beso submarino que le dio a ella… se la pasaba relatándole cosas._

_A mediados del tercer mes el despertó. Ella había llegado justamente después de la escuela cuando el abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ella sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana. Lo saludo muy entusiasmada, le dijo mil veces que lo amaba, pero el no la recordaba, se lo hizo saber se acordaba de su familia, de sus amigos y que la novia que el tenia era Rachel. No se acordaba de ella._

_Ella salió corriendo con las lágrimas en la cara y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su árbol. El árbol que él y ella se dieron su primer beso. Se sentó en la banca más próxima y lloro mientras no podía creer su mala suerte._

_Ella decidió no luchar por él. Él jamás la recordaría así que cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo. Pero ella al final de cada clase iba a la misma banca de siempre, dejaba que una lágrima cayera de su rostro, levantaba la vista y susurraba al viento las mismas palabras que esa vez… "Lo lamento tanto Percy, Te amo" sabiendo que siempre sera un fantasma del pasado_

Termino de leer la historia que la maestra le había pedido hacer. Trato en toda la exposición no llorar lo cual fue un poco difícil.

-Muchas gracias Annabeth fue una historia un tanto hermosa, me encanto la forma en que logras expresar tus sentimientos en el papel. Acuérdense la Psicología no solo se trata de encontrar las fallas en la mente de los demás sino tambien de uno mismo- Dijo la maestra, y en ese momento se acabo la clase- Hasta el Lunes chicos

No levanto la vista en ningún momento, sabía que la estaba viendo y no iba a soportar verlo. Sabía que si lo veía sus barreras se derrumbarían.

-Annabeth… este quería preguntarte algo- Le Pregunto

-mmm… Mande Percy-Estaba nerviosa, ella no quería hablar con el- Que se te ofrece?

En ese momento Levanto la vista y perdió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se perdió en esos ojos color verde-azulado que tanto amaba, quería acercarse y besarlo… desvió la mirada ruborizada

-¿Por qué tenia mi nombre Annabeth?- Le pregunto el igual de ruborizado

-Yo… este… mmm… me tengo que ir- Y Salió corriendo de ahí dejándolo decepcionado y susurrando:

-Yo si me acuerdo de ti Annabeth-

Ella corrió hasta la entrada de la Universidad, había pasado 3 años desde ese accidente y no quería recordarlo.

-Annabeth, soy Silena del diario escolar, Me encanto tu historia que hiciste en tu clase de Psicología así que me podrías decir ¿En qué te basaste para hacerla?-Pregunto una chica demasiado hermosa

-En una Historia Real- y se marcho, rumbo al mismo lugar, sin saber que ahí ya la esperaba alguien dispuesto a recuperarla.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo espero y les haya gustado y no va a haber continuación solo es un One-Shot o **como se escriba**…**

**Dejen muchos Reviews :3**

**Muchos besitos y adiooos…**

**YLCM**


End file.
